


How Long Til You Break

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is a slut who will put out for anyone; everyone knows it. Only he's not and when some of his fellow resistance members put the rumour to the test it ends horribly for Poe. Non-con</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Til You Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme. 
> 
> "Poe Dameron is a slut. Everybody knows that. He's always ready to be fucked, ask anyone! He loves cock, any time, any place, any species. Right?
> 
> Yeah. Only he's not.
> 
> Poe has fantastic looks and many people are dreaming about him, but he hasn't ever slept with anyone (at least not on base. Maybe he thinks his rank complicates things, or he just hasn't met anyone he wanted to sleep with, idk.). Many want to, though, and over time fantasies have grown into rumours, then stories, and the stories have escalated into making him the biggest cockslut in the known universe (whether it was started by someone bitter/jealous because he rejected their advances, and whether Poe is aware of the rumours, is up to anon). Everyone knows of at least one person who has fucked Poe Dameron, but nobody ever thought to ask people whether it's actually true. Everyone just assumes it happened.  
> So, one night, maybe at a victory-party or some other, Poe is persuaded into staying by some Resistance members who, roaring drunk, get the brilliant idea to confirm the rumours. Poe says no, he struggles, he screams and cries and begs, but nobody takes him seriously.  
> Afterwards he just lies there crying, completely broken.  
> Finn and Rey are left to pick up the pieces.  
> Whether there are one or more assailants and the amount of physical damage is up to anon.  
> If he is rescued, found or drags himself home and later found out by Finn (and Rey) (maybe BB-8 sees the assault or just the results and gets help) or something else entirely is up to anon.
> 
> Aftermath and Finn/Poe or Finn/Poe/Rey relationship or friendship afterwards is absolutely appreciated, but again anon's choice.
> 
> Just bring out the Poe-abuse and awesome defender!Finn and Rey (and BB-8)!"
> 
> I need to write more happy Poe; but he really does hurt so pretty -clings to him- I'm sorry.
> 
> This is woefully unbeta'd so if you see any spelling/grammar errors let me know (and I have no doubt there will be more than a few OTL)

There were very few occasions to celebrate on base so when the opportunity came, everyone that could made sure to make the most of the opportunity; alcohol, food, music; the whole nine yards. 

Poe hadn’t allowed himself to enjoy the last celebration not with what had happened on Jakku, losing so many pilots and most of all Finn returning to them injured. Things were different this time; the mission had gone amazingly well, no one had died and they’d managed to land a crippling blow to the First Order’s supply line.

This time Poe had something to celebrate and he wasn’t going to let himself miss out on the evening’s fun. It’s why he didn’t think twice about agreeing to stay and join a group of mixed base members in a private celebration in one of their dorms. Poe was friends with most of the Resistance members and the offer wasn’t that unusual.

They end up drinking and playing cards as they joke and laugh. It’s all good fun and Poe finds him relaxing the more alcohol that he consumes until he’s feeling almost sleepy.

“It’s time for me to get going guys; I’ve had more than enough and some of us still have to work in the morning.” Poe feels a little unsteady as he stands, waving at the four men gathered around the table. “You four should get some rest to if you want to be minimally functional tomorrow.”

He doesn’t expect one of the biggest of the four to grab his arm. The man is a head taller than Poe and twice as wide, with a heavily scared face and a missing tooth on the top of his mouth. “Common Dameron, the fun isn’t over yet is it?”

Poe blinks rapidly, trying to clear his head even as he pulls his arm back. “For me it is, you four can do what you like.”

“What if we’d like to do you?” The words are full of lush as the man pulls Poe against him easily. “We’ve all heard the rumours about you Dameron, and we’ve decided that tonight is the night we’re going to get in on that action.”

What? Poe’s confused, he understands what the man’s saying but doesn’t know what he’s talking about. “What action? What are you talking about?”

By this time the other three have stood up and crowded around Poe. Slowly he realizes that they’re a lot more sober than they let on. Soon there are hands touching him, pulling at his clothes and Poe tries to push them away. 

“Stop! What are you doing?!” 

They’re ignoring him; one of them grabs his face and claims his lips in bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue into Poe’s mouth. The big man who first grabbed him is pulling at Poe’s shirt, ripping it easily. Poe cries out in distress when he feels hands at his pants, pulling them down.

There are hands on him everywhere and Poe tries to twist away, to stop them, tell them no. No he doesn’t want this. No. No. No.

Before he knows it he’s on his knees; hands on the back of his head keeping himself as a hard cock is thrust into his mouth. His hands are wrapped around the erections of two of the other men and he can hear them saying something but it’s all fuzzy. He can’t seem to focus his mind, can’t wrap it around what’s happening to him.

Poe moans in distress as he feels cum spurting into his mouth, warm, salty and unpleasant. He gags around the cock, but has no choice but to swallow every stream of cum. 

“They were right about your mouth Dameron.” The words come out of the man in a pleased groan as he pets Poe’s face in a mockery of gentleness.

“What I want to know is if his ass is as good as they say.” 

There’s laughter behind him and suddenly Poe’s being pushed forward. He tries to stop his fall with his hands but lands badly and feels pain shoot up his left wrist. There isn’t time to focus on it though because there are fingers prodding at his entrance and Poe can’t fight back the cry of pain as they’re pushed into him. There’s barely enough moisture on them to ease them in. 

His cry of pain is taken for pleasure though, and the man who is fingering him chortles in glee. “He likes it; he really is a good little whore.” 

They take the time to prepare him, pressing one, two, three fingers in until he’s loosened around them. Poe fights back a sob as he feels the fingers replaced with something much bigger and blunter. He still doesn’t understand why they’re doing this, he’s been friendly with all four of them. 

“Don’t worry,” the man behind him whispers, running his hands over Poe’s ass. “You’ll be nice and full soon Dameron, just like you like it.”

Poe doesn’t understand why they keep saying things like that to him. It’s been years since he’s been with anyone, not since before he joined the Resistance; their lifestyle and his own rank make it wrong for him to think about pursuing any sort of relationship with anyone on base. Added to that Poe has never been a one night stand kind of guy, he prefers having both an emotional as well as physical attraction to his partners. 

Slowly the man behind him begins to press in. Poe tries to buck him off but the man laughs at that, thinking it’s all part of whatever sexual persona they think Poe has. 

“Please stop.” He tries begging once more, his words rough and hitching as the man continues until he’s fully seated within Poe. “No, no, no.”

The men are laughing, ignoring Poe completely as they congratulate each other on their victory in violating him. The man who is currently in him gives a few tentative thrusts before really beginning to pound into Poe’s body.

Everything grey’s out for Poe, his mind becoming fuzzy as he lays there, shocked that this is really happening, that people he knows are doing this to him. He barely feels the movements of his body as he’s fucked into, doesn’t feel when the man comes and is soon replaced by the next man and then the next.

It all comes back into focus as the largest man takes his turn. He’s very proportionate. Even after being taken by three others, with semen and possibly blood lubricating him, the man is too big and Poe screams as he thrusts in. 

“That’s right Dameron, let a real man take you and make you feel good.” 

Poe wasn’t to go back to that fuzzy place he was in before but the pain is too sharp now and every thrust rips a pained cry from his throat until he can’t manage anything other than the occasional weak moan. 

The man reaches under Poe to grasp his sex, fondling it until it’s erect and then pumping it in time with his thrusts. He may think he’s being kind but to Poe it’s just adding humiliation as the stimulation causes him to cum, drawing a delighted laugh from the man as he stills and empties himself into Poe.

There are a few minutes after he’s pulled out of Poe where the men are quiet, redressing themselves and talking about what a good fuck Poe is amongst themselves. Poe lies there on the ground, too weak to crawl away or curl up. Eventually someone helps him up and redresses him. 

“You’re a mess Dameron, I’m glad we were good enough that you’re blessed out of your mind.” There’s laughter from behind them as they others agree. “You’re gunna need to hit the fresher in the morning, but it looks like sleep is on the docket for now. We’ll get you to your room.”

The fact that his rapists are acting like nothing out of the ordinary makes Poe want to laugh but he can’t dredge up the energy for it. Instead he hangs limply between two of the men as they half drag and half carry him back to his room, pressing his hand against the pad to gain admittance. 

BB-8’s charging in the corner of the room by Poe’s bed, exactly where Poe left him all those hours ago when he went to the party. At the sound of the door opening, the little astromech boots up, swivelling its lens to look at the men entering. 

“Don’t worry BB-8, your master’s fine, just had a little much fun tonight.” 

Poe’s deposited on his bed with some care. He doesn’t hear the men leave as he curls up, grasping his pillow like a lifeline and fighting back more tears. All he wants to do now is pass out and hopefully forget everything that has just happened.

BB-8 is beeping at him inquisitively but it sounds like it’s far away and Poe doesn’t answer. Vaguely he can tell that BB-8 is becoming more and more distressed when Poe doesn’t answer, but the world is already slipping away until Poe’s world fades out into glorious unfeeling blackness.

-

“Poe. Poe, wake up!” Someone is calling him, bringing Poe out of the numbing nothingness that is clouding his mind. Poe doesn’t want to wake up because waking up means realizing and remembering what’s happened to him. The person calling him tries a few more times, but Poe refuses to wake. Eventually they stop.

Suddenly, it seems, someone lays a cool, gently hand on his forehead. The touch startles Poe awake with a flinch that he feels go through his whole body. Suddenly his eyes are open and he’s staring into the concerned face of Dr. Kalonia with a worried Finn and Rey hovering over her shoulder.

“W-what?” His voice comes out weak and scratchy and Poe realizes that it hurts to talk, so he doesn’t try again. 

Dr. Kalonia gives him a moment to orientate himself, not reaching out to touch him again until he’s calmed. “It’s alright honey; you’re in your quarters right now. I didn’t want to move you unless I absolutely had to. Will you be okay to move if we get a gurney for you?” 

The question allows him to give non-verbal agreement and he hasn’t even finished nodding before the gurney is there and he’s being shipped of to medbay. Part of his fuzzy mind fills in that they had probably been waiting outside of his room. 

He can hear Finn, Rey and BB-8 following after, but they’re not permitted into the examination room. It makes Poe feel lonely and afraid, but he knows Dr. Kalonia and that she only has his best interest in mind. Poe greatly appreciates that it’s only Dr. Kalonia and one droid in the room to do the check, even if it doesn’t make it any less uncomfortable to be touched.

Two hours, a multitude of blood tests, uncomfortable touches, some meds, and sweet tasting lozenge later; Poe is lying on his side in one of the medbay bed, feeling physically better but mentally still numb. Dr. Kalonia has been kind with her questions, using mostly yes or no ones to spare his throat; when she asked him if he wanted to file a complaint against the perpetrators he’d shaken his head. She’d left it at that.

Poe knows that he should, but he doesn’t want to think about what happened right now. (Or ever if he has anything to about it)

BB-8 whirls in, almost tripping one of the med assistants walking by. 

“Hey buddy.” Poe reaches out and pats BB-8’s head lovingly. “Doctor says I’m gonna live, I’ll just be sore for a few days.” He doesn’t mention the tests to ensure he hasn’t caught anything, doesn’t want to think about them. “I’m sorry to make you worry.”

Poe shouldn’t be surprised when Finn and Rey follow BB-8 in, looking a strange mix of worried and angry, (Rey more angry than worried and Finn more worried than angry). Still the sigh of them startles him and he hisses as he jostles himself.

Finn and Rey are at his side in an instant, kneeling and asking him if he’s okay and is there anything they can do. 

“We can beat people up for you, or kill them.” That is surprisingly Rey, and both Poe and Finn stare at her in wide-eyed horror. “I’m just saying.”

“No, I. . .that’s okay.” It’s hard not to smile the offer is ridiculous and comforting. Poe knows that Rey is still learning when it comes to being around others, but she’s trying and in her own way it’s a sign that she cares.

Finn is more diplomatic and less murderous. “Is there disciplinary action that can be taken? I doubt General Organa will allow such things to go unpunished. Rey said that BB-8 got a good look at the men.”

Poe flinches at the thought of the four men from last night, or was it earlier this morning; he isn’t sure of the time. He doesn’t need BB-8 to identify the men; Poe knows every one of them by name, though they were friends. 

“I’ll talk to her about it. . .” There’s a divide within Poe’s mind; what happened to him is unacceptable and the men need to be punished, but can they really risk doing anything that will damage the image of the resistance. Right now only Poe and BB-8 know the identity of the men, and Poe is sure he can get BB-8 to keep it from anyone, though he has no doubt the droid will disapprove.

Finn and Rey share a look but are wise enough to say nothing.

BB-8 chirps, much to Poe’s relief. Rest means he won’t have to see the pitying looks he knows Finn and Rey keep exchanging. 

“Alright BB-8,” Rey pat’s BB-8’s dome and stops short of touching Poe. “We’ll be back to see you in the morning Poe.” She doesn’t leave until Poe gives her a nod, and even then there’s hesitation. Poe wonders what she must be feeling from him through the Force.

Finn touch’s his arm briefly, gently. “If you need anything message me.”

Then they’re gone and Poe tries to sleep.

-

Poe didn’t stay more than a day in medbay, there wasn’t any physical reason for him to; other than soreness he has no lasting injuries. Dr. Kalonia makes sure that he talks to the base psychologist, and Poe aggress, though he spends most of his time there staring at his hands. 

She lets him go after two hours with promises to come see her if he needs her. He promises but doesn’t go back. 

As soon as he can get BB-8 alone he tells the astromech to wipe the memory of Poe’s attackers from its database. BB-8 is noticeably upset by this, insisting that something needs to be done. Poe doesn’t yell when he tells BB-8 that this is what’s best for the resistance, but maybe his voice breaks just a little bit. BB-8 erases the files.

It’s easy enough to ignore what happened and move on, especially when there is so much to do on the base. There are always patrols and missions to run or maintenance to do on Black One and Poe throws himself into these. 

When asked how he’s doing by Finn, Rey, and even BB-8 Poe says that he’s fine and for awhile he’s able to pretend that he is. 

It isn’t until an incident in the mess hall that Poe realizes he can’t keep pretending he’s alright. 

Poe has just grabbed his lunch, today is soup created from one of the local wild animals in D’Qar, when someone comes up behind him, slapping him on the ass. “Haven’t seen you around in a few days Dameron, you been avoiding us?”

Everyone turned to stare at Poe as his tray clattered loud to the ground, spilling hot soup over his boots. He didn’t realize he was trembling until Finn was suddenly there, taking his hand and leading him away. Behind him he could hear his pilots getting up and converging on the man who had touched him, interrogating him. None of them knew what had happened, and Poe wanted to keep it that way.

“Poe, Poe you need to breathe with me.” Someone was talking to him, touching his face so that he’d look up. Finn was staring at him worriedly, and Poe could see Rey hovering on the edge of his vision. “Look at me Poe. I need you to breathe with me, deep breath in through your mouth, hold, and out through your nose slowly, and again.”

Before he realizes it he is breathing with Finn, feeling himself slowly calming down. Poe’s hands are still shaking but the world isn’t grey and the panic has faded enough for him to focus again.

Rey takes one of his hands in her own small one, her touch his gentle and doesn’t cause the panic and fear to flare up again. “Let’s get you to your room and then we can talk.” 

Poe wants to protest but when Finn takes his other hand, looking at him with the same mix of love and worry that’s on Rey’s face; he can’t help but nod helplessly. He doesn’t want to go back to the mess and see that man again, or any of the other three from that night.

They barely make it back to Poe’s room before he breaks down. Neither Rey nor Finn say anything as he cries, allowing him to dictate if he wants to be touched or not, and right now he does. Poe curls himself into Rey’s arms, and grabs Finn’s hands weakly so that he knows that Poe needs him just as much.

“We’ve got you Poe.” That’s Finn, rubbing his back soothingly, voice calm. For someone who was so touch and affection starved, Finn is so loving and patient.

Rey is more strength then comfort. “If they ever touch you again I’ll hunt them all down and deal with them permanently and I’ll make sure no one can find the bodies.”

The comment draws a startled laugh from Poe. “Thank you.” The comment is directed at both of them because without them he feels like he’s going to fall apart and never get better. Nothing is the same, even his fellow pilots touching him can induce momentary panic and Poe can’t have that, can’t be their commander or their friend like that.

This touch is okay and Poe feels himself relaxing in their arms. He knows that when he wakes he’s going to have to stop pretending everything is alright and actually do something about what happened. The first thing will be speaking with General Organa about the men who assaulted him. If he tells Rey and Finn, well the men won’t make it to a trial or be disciplined because they’ll likely never see the light of day again.

Even so, he doesn’t have to do it alone though, he’s got Finn, Rey and BB-8 (who he knows very well didn’t erase the data like Poe ordered him).

Opening his eyes sleepily, Poe looks around and spots BB-8 settling on its charging station, which is close enough that Poe can reach out and touch BB-8s head when he needs comfort. He’s been doing that a lot these past few days. 

BB-8 notices Poe watching him, and warbles at him lovingly, bringing a smile to Poe’s face. 

Yes, this is okay and with time everything might be okay again because he’s got BB-8, Finn, Rey and his pilots. He isn’t alone dealing with this and he doesn’t need to try and pretend that everything is okay when it’s not. 

(He wonders in some part of his mind what Jess, Snap and the others did to the man in the mess hall. But shies away from that, even if another part of him knows they’d make sure the man never hurt Poe in any way again.)

Tomorrow he’ll tell General Organa about the other three. He’ll do it for himself and because he has the people who care about him at his side.

Right now though, this is enough, and Poe sleeps peacefully for the first time in days.


End file.
